


The Way It Was

by dinnerwithseungwan



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/F, Friendship/Love, Growing Up, Light Angst, ull be fine ull live
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinnerwithseungwan/pseuds/dinnerwithseungwan
Summary: On Joohyun's 23th birthday, Seungwan finally comes home.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	The Way It Was

_**1** _

"If people were seasons, you would be spring." 

Joohyun leafs through the page of the book she is reading, lips already smiling from Seungwan's voice. The latter hops off her bike and sits next to Joohyun. From not too afar, she spots Seulgi still on her bike. "Why do you say so?" she asks as she faces her right, wrinkling the patterned picnic blanket as she adjusts. She looks at Seungwan and how her long brown hair shines under the sun-dappled afternoon. Her thick eyelashes flutter against her fringe as gentle breeze reminds them of the winter time that had just passed. 

"It is beautiful," Seungwan casually answers and smiles. She takes Joohyun's small hand and places it on her lap. Pleasant warmth fills Joohyun as Seungwan's fingers occupy the spaces between hers, falling perfectly as if it is the most natural thing in the world. "It is calm. It is cozy. The colors are everywhere. And crocuses!" Joohyun giggles when Seungwan reveals the purple flowers her other hand has been holding. "And you were born in spring. But you know what else is born in spring?"

"Hmm?"

"Crickets," she grins. "I've been telling Seulgi that crickets don't come out until summer and that we should leave alone the baby crickets she found in the shrubs. I am not letting her feed those baby crickets to her chicks. That's why she's being sulky."

Joohyun laughs with her. She tucks a lock of her hair behind her ear and scoots closer to Seungwan. The other offers her arm for support, extending it across Joohyun's back. "You are spring too, Seungwan."

"Why?"

"Because spring is my favorite."

* * *

_**2** _

Joohyun was sixteen, Seungwan fourteen. Her fondest memories of Seungwan were all during the last spring they would spend together before Seungwan moves to Canada. The first day of the spring was spent in their home with the Baes, the Sons and the Kangs singing their dearest Joohyun a happy birthday. Joohyun thought she was too old for cakes but when she closed her eyes and blew the candle out, she prayed that the person whose hand she was holding be safe and happy in a foreign land. 

On days of bright sunshine, she enjoyed the walks from school with Seungwan by the riverbank, the water mellow like in those paintings of strong colors and bold, short brushstrokes in the museum they visited last weekend. Seulgi would bike ahead of them to that convenience store for bread and sausages, too impatient to admire the transient beauty of springtime. When the rays were filtered by the clouds, the trio would bring packed sandwiches and grape juices to the hill where they used to fly kites as kids. Seulgi would be doing her watercolor painting of the flower-bathed meadow, Seungwan would be playing music from a new instrument she picked up, and Joohyun would be reading another book she borrowed from the small library for her literature class. There were the days that brought the rain where colorful umbrellas swarmed the streets and children played in puddles. And instead of dashing under the shed where Seulgi kept her hens and chicks, Seungwan took her hand and beckoned her to dance under the soft patter of white-water adorning crowns. Joohyun argued they were no longer seven and nine, but watching Seulgi prance on the glossy grass she was reminded that this was her world- the three of them, carefree and happy. At night when it was cold and cozy, they squeezed themselves in Seungwan's bed, shared secrets and stories, promises and dreams. 

"Do you think it will always be this way?" Joohyun asked in hushed voice barely audible against the serenade of raindrops on the roof and Seulgi's light snoring. 

"Why won't it be?" she yawned before bringing Joohyun's wrist on her lips. "Good night, Hyun."

Joohyun could have answered at least six different reasons of why it could not be but she kept her lips tight and believed in Seungwan's words instead. Seungwan complained of the body ache that came in the morning from sleeping on her back in a stiff position with one hand to hold Joohyun and one arm extended for Seulgi to hold. The next night, they stayed over again and slept with Joohyun in the middle- one hand to hold Seungwan and one arm extended for Seulgi to hold. She did not complain in the morning. 

* * *

_**3** _

Her violin made of spruce and maple sat beside Seungwan on the floor along with her luggage, trinkets, and childhood remnants Joohyun volunteered to help pack. Seungwan slapped a sticky note that read 'for seulgi who will be in an art school' on the violin case. "I wish Seulgi would stop crying. It is not like I'll be dead."

"She will always be a crybaby. You practically grew up together. She will miss you for sure," Joohyun said.

"What about you?"

Seungwan looked up with a poignant smile, her expressive eyes reflecting the fairy lights on the wall Joohyun and Seulgi installed for her birthday surprise. 

"You told me not to cry."

Seungwan nodded before she abruptly stood up. She headed to the near empty wardrobe and took out a beige wool scarf. The cushion dipped as she joined Joohyun on the bed. The days were warmer and scarfs would no longer be used for the following months but she let Seungwan wrap the fabric around her neck because it smelled so much like her. "Stay warm, okay?"

"I am going to miss you too."

"I am going to miss you too."

Joohyun stared at Seungwan and let herself be lost in a moment where the earth seemed to have paused and she was allowed to memorize every detail in that tiny room: the clutters on the floor, the blue bedding, an empty bag of chips next to her, and her grip on the hem of Seungwan's shirt. She closed her eyes and etched everything in her mind. It felt like a minute or perhaps an hour, but when she opened her lids, Seungwan was only an inch away from her, surprised and just as confused. She retracted faster than Joohyun could stop her. As if the world suddenly shifted and decided to catch up for all the seconds it slowed down, the next thing she knew, Seungwan was already out of the door.

Seungwan stopped seeing her and Seulgi. She said they had to get used to the distance and phone calls. She said they should not make it harder for her. They understood. They tried to. At least, Joohyun had Seulgi and Seulgi had Joohyun. Seungwan would be alone and they really should not make it harder for her. Joohyun had exams and Seulgi had her high school applications to be busy with. The trees became fuller and the sun bolder. Spring came to an end and Seungwan left on the first day of summer.

* * *

_**4** _

It may just be 9 am but Joohyun is sure that her eyes were not tricking her when she saw a glimpse of that familiar face outside the university residence building. She drapes the scarf on her and jogs to that person in pink blazer. "Seunghee?"

"J-Joohyun?" The lady exclaims, eyes wide like that of her younger sister's when she is surprised. Joohyun envelopes her in a tight hug, delighted to see her again after six long years. Seunghee is older than any of the three childhood friends and she was often Joohyun's last resort whenever the two same-aged friends were being stubborn and hard-headed. "Look at you! You are more beautiful than I could remember!"

"I thought I was seeing things but-"

"Didn't Seungwan tell you?" 

Joohyun's heart races at the mention of _her_ name. No, she did not tell her. In fact, barely four months after Seungwan left, their conversations dwindled to just hi's and how are you's that were never really followed by anything else until there was nothing. Joohyun liked to believe it was because of the different time zones and the different lives they were living, but whenever Seulgi talked about Seungwan and of how high school was for her and of what university she enrolled into, Joohyun knew that they just grew apart. Still, she misses her. So much. 

Seunghee takes her to the canteen for breakfast. Joohyun learns that Seunghee recently moved back in this country to pursue her Master's degree and at the same time, work as an instructor in the university. She also discovers that Seungwan is back for the spring break and is in Seunghee's place. "She must have been planning to surprise you. You know, she felt extremely guilty for not seeing you and Seul before she left. She cried during the whole flight," Seunghee recalls with the same dimpled smile. "You should see her. You won't have class until one, right? I haven't been home since I attended a conference two days ago and you have to check if I still have a kitchen."

Joohyun also finds out that Seulgi knew that Seungwan is back. On why she was never told about it, Joohyun thinks Seulgi has a good reason.

"D-does she want to see me?"

"She always says that cherry blossoms in Canada don't compare with here." Seunghee tells her kindly as she places her hand on top of hers.

Joohyun does not get the answer she wanted. It does not matter because she wants to see Seungwan anyway, as soon as she can. 

* * *

_**5** _

Joohyun has always dreamt of a reunion with Seungwan. But now that she is about to have it in reality, her knees are buckling and she wishes she had herself more prepared instead of just rushing to this place right after her meeting with Seunghee. On the second buzz, the door opens. It is Seungwan. 

She is speechless for a second with nothing but her breathing can be heard. It is Seungwan but also, it is not. Her hair is no longer long and brown but is short and blonde. Her skin is paler. Her eyes are not the same kind brown marbles Joohyun loved- her eyes are appalled, almost looking horrified. And her lips, they don't pronounce her name with the same fondness as they used to. "Joohyun."

"H-hi. It's me."

Seungwan gulps and glances behind her where another stranger is squinting her eyes. "Is she your sister?" The stranger asks with curiosity. She puts on a coat and snatches her bag. "Don't worry. I am just about to leave."

It does not take a genius to piece together what is happening. Between the soft red patch just under Seungwan's jaw and her tensing up when the stranger makes a comment about calling her again when she is free, Joohyun gets it. She smiles at Seungwan although it never reaches her eyes. "It's a bad time, isn't it? I-I'll be back tomorrow night, if it is okay. Seunghee invited me over."

"O-okay," Seungwan tips her head slightly. She is still by the door, indifferent. When Joohyun walks away, she gathers each ounce of her strength not to look back. It has been six years. What made her think things would stay the same. Seasons change. Spring has just gotten colder even with Seungwan back. Especially with Seungwan back.


End file.
